1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment hanging devices and more particularly to devices which include a plurality of garment hangers carried by a single hook member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known whose purpose is to function as a garment hanging device with a multiplicity of hangers supported from a single hook. U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,559 to Kuehn is an example of a collapsible drying rack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,746 to Marchman is an example of a multiple garment hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,222 to Singer is an example of a multiple clothes hanging device. Although these devices are portable, they tend to be cumbersome as the number of hangers is increased.
There is therefore a need for a truly portable garment hanger rack which is compact enough to fit in a suitcase, but which is capable of holding a large number of garments.